Quand le sang diffère
by flouartistique
Summary: Après la Guerre, certains se perdent dans la joie et l'euphorie et d'autres sont contraints par le deuil à porter la souffrance de la perte et des mauvais choix. Mais, lorsque Hermione Granger, grande héroïne de Guerre se retrouve dans le second cas alors que tout concourt au contraire, son monde se retrouve boulversé par des révélations et de vieux démons.
1. Deuil

C'était une course poursuite qui s'engageait, une course poursuite contre la mort et contre ses préjugés qui l'avaient longuement taraudée durant ces dures années. Des préjugés aux aires malsains, à l'aspect menaçants, des préjugés qui prenaient un nouveau tournant alors que la jeune femme poursuivie s'engouffrait dans un énième couloir de ce château qui avait trop longtemps été sa demeure de transition. Elle fuyait, le souffle court, le coeur battant, les poumons à l'agonie. Elle courait en épuisant ce que Merlin lui avait octroyé de ressources pour se sauver de l'instant fugitif qui se créait au sein de son esprit peut être trop embrumé. Des cris retentissaient derrière elle, des cris de rage et de fureur, des cris qu'on n'entendait que trop pousser ses derniers temps. Des cris qui résonnaient avec la nuit, avec les couloirs trop grands et les murs trop épais.

Elle se sentait cloitrée, emprisonnée dans son propre paradis, dans son dernier refuge. Par chance, mais cela tenait bien plus du miracle que du hasard, l'escalier qui menait au quatrième étage n'avait pas dévié sa trajectoire, où plutôt n'avait pas encore dévié car dès lors que la jeune femme posa un pied sur celui-ci, il bougea, la faisant vaciller et perdre son équilibre, et elle tomba. Son genou heurta une des premières marches, mais ses réflexes hasardeux lui permirent de se maintenir à la rambarde des escaliers. Escaliers qui ne cessaient de bouger, dans tous les sens, ajoutant à son périple une saveur dénaturée de désespoir. Mais elle garda le cape, malgré son genou, malgré la peur, malgré la fatalité. Elle se releva se remit à courir tandis que les escaliers lui offraient une légère trêve, une trêve assez délectable pour lui permettre de passer au quatrième étage sans nouvelles encombres. Elle courait, encore et toujours dans ses couloirs trop sombre jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Et elle entra, poussant avec force les portes qui lui semblèrent si légères qu'elle eut l'impression de les traverser presque, telle un des fantômes du château. Sans relâche, elle courait, s'engouffrant entre les rayons, ne laissant bientôt plus que le silence entrecoupé par sa respiration saccadée.

Où es-tu misérable sang de bourbe ?! » S'écria une voix féminine et enragée que bien trop de gens craignaient dans ce bas monde.

« Elle ne peut pas s'enfuir, elle est prise au piège. » Retentit une voix doucereusement familière, une voix que la jeune femme aurait espéré ne plus jamais entendre.

Et elle comprit, bien trop vite, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire cette fois-ci.

« Yaxley, Travers et le reste, trouvez la moi ! »

La course poursuite qui s'était engagée quelque instants plutôt était sur le point de se trouver un terme si peu prometteur pour la brune. Elle se sentit désarmée, démunie, tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient ou s'éloignaient, suivant des pistes différentes mais un but commun. Ils la voulaient, elle, ce soir, c'était sa fin. Malheureusement, prise dans sa peur et ses sens étant brouillés, elle ne comprit que trop tard que sa cachette n'en était plus une maintenant qu'un des Mangermorts l'avait saisie violemment par le poignet pour la redresser. En une fraction de secondes, elle se retrouva projetée au centre de la pièce par un sort lancé à tour de baguette, la heurtant à quelques rangées de livres qui s'écroulèrent bientôt sous le poids de l'attaque. À présent au centre de l'attention, au point même où les regards et les ricanements mesquins et sadiques culminaient, elle se trouvait à terre, face à une orde dictée par un seul et unique ordre, celui de sa mort.

« Tu pensais pouvoir nous échapper encore une fois, sang de bourbe… » Lâcha Bellatrix avant de poursuivre sur un nouveau ricanement, encore plus sinistre qu'à son habitude.

« Finissons en. » Lâcha Lucius, en lançant un regard par dessus son épaule.

Toujours à terre, la Gryffondor n'avait pas trouvé la force de se relever et d'affronter ses adversaires. Plus que jamais, elle sentait la fin poindre mais elle tâchait de garder un semblant de dignité, dignité qui était bercée par les valeurs de sa maison. Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien représenter ses valeurs lorsque la mort n'était plus qu'à quelques tours de baguette? Elle entendit Bellatrix, mais ne lui accorda qu'une oreille peu attentive, étant bien trop altérée par la suite qu'avait narré Lucius Malfoy. Il faisait sombre, trop sombre pour distinguer tous les visages mais pas assez pour deviner l'air exalté des partisans, lorsque soudain elle vit une fumée noire arriver par dessus cette même épaule que semblait guetter Lucius. Cette fumée s'était immiscée avec une rapidité subjuguante et passa par chacun des Mangemorts ici présent, faisant rire certains et sourire d'autres qui semblaient pressés par la suite prédite. Néanmoins, lorsque la fumée s'évapora et que la personne en son sein se matérialisa, quel fut le chose pour Hermione de tomber nez à nez sur Drago Malfoy, baguette en main, aux côtés de son père. À cet instant, elle comprit que c'était la fin, jusqu'à ce que cette même lumière lancinante resurgisse pour l'extirper violemment de ce même cauchemar.

« Malefoy… » Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de se redresser sur son lit, le souffle court et le corps recouvert de sueur..

Mais pourquoi lui, encore, alors qu'il ne faisait plus partie d'aucun camp maintenant que la mort l'avait emportée.

Juillet 1998.

Devenir une héroïne de guerre n'ajoutait en réalité que désagréments à la vie quotidienne. Certes, c'était facile se se pavaner avec de telles arguments lorsque tout semblait à porter de main, lorsque l'adulation semblait éternelle. Mais pas lorsqu'on s'appelait Hermione Granger.

Certains prenaient ça pour de l'humilité ou bien le syndrome même de la « grosse tête aiguë » mais Hermione Granger ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil les regards qu'on lui octroyait ces temps-ci, pour ne pas dire qu'elle y était complètement érémitique. Tout avait repris son cours, et la vie continuait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'on lisait dans les journaux, à croire que la gazette et les médias piochaient leurs intrigues dans les contes de fée moldus.

Le monde semblait heureux, bien trop enjoué, oubliant presque le mal qu'avait subi la terre sorcière lors de ses rafles et attaques. On ne gardait aujourd'hui que le souvenir du héros, celui de la bravoure et du sacrifice.

Et en même temps que la Guerre, la vie d'Hermione Granger avait pris une tournure étrange.

Était-ce normal, d'avoir l'impression que sa propre vie n'avait d'importance que pour autrui? De ne plus espérer grand chose, si ce n'est le fait d'être seule, cloitrée entre ses murs et ses démons.

Elle avait encore des souvenirs de cette guerre, des cauchemars qui la hantaient tandis qu'elle constatait avec effroi que le monde s'éveillait à nouveau sous un nouveau jour, tandis que chacun se pensait enfin libéré du mal et de l'horreur. Était-ce si simple pour eux d'oublier les pertes?

Et à cette simple pensée, elle se sentit égoïste, égoïste face à sa propre famille, face à ceux dont elle ne partageait pas le même sang mais la même douleur. Une pensée oppressante et torturée alla alors aux Weasley.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus affronter le monde extérieur, pourquoi elle ne voulait plus se fondre dans la masse. Car en ces temps de fête, on prétendait oublier les morts pour le bien des vivants, _« Fred n'aurait pas voulu nous voir nous morfondre » l_ ui avait-on répété.

Lors de ces instants fourbes et malhonnêtes, elle se sentait comme George, démunie de sa propre humanité. Une partie d'elle n'était plus.

À prime abord, elle avait voulu ressembler à Harry, être aussi démonstrative que Ron, avoir la force de George et le sourire de façade de Ginny pour espérer qu'avec le temps s'effacent les blessures du passé.

Mais on le savait tous, l'histoire Moldus en avait été un exemple pourtant si frappant et prémonitoire, la Guerre laissait des séquelles dont les plaies ne sont pas toujours bien refermées.

Et assise sur son fauteuil, elle entendit des bruits de tapotement contre la porte d'entrée. Bruits qui ne semblèrent pas l'alerter car elle ne bougea pas, gardant simplement le regard dans le vide tandis que les coups se faisaient un peu plus persistants.

« Hermione… On s'inquiète, tu ne réponds plus aux Hiboux… Harry ne comprend pas, et nous non plus… Tu nous manques Hermione, vraiment. Je ne pense plus savoir pourquoi tu nous évites, si c'est à cause de moi ou de… »

Son cerveau se déconnecta à partir de là, il venait de quitter la fenêtre et démarrer un arrêt forcé. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien, quel idiot. Elle serra entre ses doigts sa tasse de thé, il se faisait tard et ses vieilles manies british reprenaient le dessus, apportant avec elles leur lot de consolation et la délectait des différentes nuances de ce breuvage. Elle savait où il voulait en venir, mais il se trompait sur toute la ligne, ils se trompaient tous. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait plus repris contact avec ses « amis » depuis trois semaines. Elle pensait qu'ils comprendraient, elle ne cherchait pas à les perdre, seulement à les préserver. Elle savait qu'elle les blessait par la même occasion, mais elle avait besoin de s'isoler pour réapprendre à vivre. Elle les avait tout de même prévenu. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec eux, les pleurs et les sourires faux de Molly ou les médias. C'était elle. C'était une affaire qui ne requerrait l'aide d'aucun Élu et d'aucun Trio.

Avec un peu de temps et le silence qui lui était dû, Ron finit par partir, enfin. Elle l'avait entendu glisser quelque chose sous la porte, encore une fois, et elle se dit qu'elle irait voir après. Pour le moment, il valait sans doute mieux qu'il parte, vite, avant qu'elle ne cède et qu'elle abandonne. Ce n'était pas facile, ni pour eux ni pour elle. Mais pourtant, sa petite personne égoïste se sentait le plus à plaindre. Silencieusement, elle ferma ses yeux qui étaient dirigé vers le fond de sa tasse, et une larme solitaire vint briser les dernières barrières qu'elle avait dressée.

Quelques jours étaient passé depuis la dernière visite inopportune de Ron et Hermione s'en était remise, et cela dû se faire avec ou sans son gré. Elle avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé et quelques heures plus tard, perturbée par un de ses sommeils sans trêve, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut et avait cherché du réconfort dans des choses matérielles et futiles. Face à son esprit perfide lors des nuits comme celle-ci, il fallait bien se prendre au jeu.

Si quelque chose devait lui manquer à cet instant précis, c'était bien le sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêve, pour ne pas risquer de jouer avec les flammes. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose, seulement une pause, un moment.

Dans sa lettre, il lui parlait de cette vie qu'ils avaient. Du terrier, de Harry et Ginny, de Ginny et le Quidditch, d'Harry et la célébrité, la presse et Harry, de lui et de sa mère, de sa mère et le terrier, du terrier et du ministère de la magie, du ministère de la magie et d'Arthur. Et dans sa tête, la jeune femme sentit son esprit feindre un malaise convulsif. Cette répétition, cette redondance, c'était de cela dont elle voulait s'échapper. Elle était partie car elle était trop lâche pour affronter l'après avec eux, elle n'était déjà pas assez sur de le pouvoir elle même.

Plus que tout, Hermione s'en voulait de leur infliger une perte supplémentaire, mais elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Ce soir là, elle irait faire un tour à l'allée des embrumes une fois que la pénombre deviendrait son alliée.


	2. Momento Mori

Il se faisait tard, la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Hermione enfila alors sa cape noire et quitta son appartement en plein centre ville de Londres, non sans se demander comment Ron avait su retrouver son chemin dans ce monde qu'il ne maitrisait pas, avant de transplaner jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Arrivée là bas, elle se contenta de baisser la tête et de marcher à pas de loup dans la grande ruelle encore animée, pour ne pas se faire voir des quelques sorciers présents dans les pubs et tavernes. Sorciers qui seraient susceptibles de la reconnaitre et de l'aborder. Elle le savait, c'était risqué, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle en avait besoin.

La rue adjacente au chemin de traverse enfin à vue d'oeil, elle s'y fonda presque, parcourant avec empressement les ruelles sombres de l'allée des embrumes, grattant presque les murs en rajustant davantage sa capuche pour cacher son visage. Elle avança, avec prudence, mais savait qu'un danger potentiel n'était pas à craindre même si le risque zéro n'existait pas. En effet, le ministère de la magie ayant pris connaissance ou simplement décidé d'agir, décida d'entamer quelques perquisitions à l'allée pour saisir et justifier cette crainte d'un potentiel cheminement de magie noire qui cumulerait ici bas. Car oh ça oui, il lui fallut tomber bien bas, pour se retrouver ici ce soir là.

Il lui fallait des réponses.

Quelques rues plus tard, la jeune femme entra dans un bâtiment partiellement délabré pour ne pas dire tombant en ruine, puis monta quelques marches pour enfin arriver au troisième étage. Elle toqua une fois, laissa quelques secondes précises s'effiler, puis réitéra son geste deux fois consécutive. N'en semblant pas étonnée, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir légèrement suivie du bruit du bois usé qui grinça sous ses pas. Elle entra alors, toujours avec ce même réflexe de baguette à la main. La pièce qu'elle découvrit était pour le moins miteuse, confinée sur elle même, sale. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, sauf celle apportée par la nuit. Le vent qui entrait par le carreaux cassé de la fenêtre se faisait frais en cette heure tardive, et dans sa contemplation de l'espèce, Hermione sursauta en entendant la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Et elle se souvint.

 _Septembre 1996, sixième année._

Être dans la Grande Salle, de nouveau, était un luxe que beaucoup d'élèves ne savouraient que d'ignorance et de dédain. Beaucoup semblaient ne pas s'en préoccuper et ressentir une certaine sécurité, considérant Poudlard comme une protection supplémentaire qui s'ajoutait à leurs propres barrières.

Pourtant, pour Hermione, tout ce périple, la 3/4, le Poudlard Express, les radeaux et les calèches étaient le dut d'un pressentiment malheureux. Car ils le savaient tous, et ce malgré les sourires éparpillés d'une part et d'autre de la salle, que cette année ne serait marquée que par la peur du sang.

La salle s'était remplie, le discours avait été prononcé par le directeur et le festin était apparu, sous le ciel magiquement étoilé qu'offrait la salle. Les premières années s'extasiaient encore, tandis qu'Hermione pensait à sa fonction de préfète qui s'élevait et à ses obligations, s'en voyant d'ailleurs félicitée aléatoirement au fil de la soirée.

Elle parlait, pour ne pas dire jacassait avec ses amis, et entrait dans cette bulle d'innocence que s'obligeait encore à offrir Poudlard aux élèves, pour leur sécurité.

Pourtant, et avec la crainte du résultat, la jeune femme, et ce maladroitement, tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où s'intensifiaient les auras malsaines et ne se confronta qu'au vide.

Drago Malefoy avait quitté la salle, il n'était déjà plus.

« La ferme sang de bourbe, tu vois bien que j'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux déblatérer ! »

« J'en ai assez de toi Malfoy ! » Dit la jeune femme en sortant sa baguette d'un coup de main névrosé.

Et ce qui aurait dû être une menace bien rodée ne fit qu'augmenter le mépris de Drago, un mépris qui se consumait dans son regard austère et virulent lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour admirer la scène.

« Et je devrais avoir peur ? » Finit par lâcher le blondinet alors qu'il n'avait daigné poser son regard sur sa baguette.

« Je te conseille vivement de retirer ce que tu as dit. » Tonna la voix de la jeune femme, empreinte d'une rage furibonde.

Et il en rit, libérant par la même occasion cette lueur de mépris qui était dans ses yeux pour la remplacer par quelque chose de beaucoup plus discret, de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

« Tu parles du moment où j'ai insinué que tu n'étais rien sans Potter et le rat qui complète votre stupide trio… »

Il laissa à ses mots le loisir de raisonner dans l'ensemble du couloir, les suspendant tandis qu'ils percutaient l'esprit d'Hermione, avant d'avancer vers elle d'une foulée de pas pressés. « Ou bien…. Faisais-tu référence à l'impureté de ton sang? »

Et alors qu'il l'obnubilait par ses paroles auxquelles il n'avait que très peu d'égard, il la saisit par les épaules, violemment, la prenant par surprise d'une telle façon qu'elle en perdit sa baguette et il la heurta contre l'un des murs froids du couloir, le plus proche.

« Toi et ta bande d'amis, si vous vous mettez encore une fois en travers de mon chemin, je n'hésiterai plus… » Cracha-t-il à la jeune femme en pleine figure, avec un dédain certain.

« Lâche-moi Malfoy ! » Hurla-t-elle presque avant qu'il vienne porter l'une de ses mains au niveau de sa mâchoire, encadrant celle-ci de ses doigts, la serrant avec une force contenue.

« Je te préviens Granger… » Continua-t-il alors qu'il serrait davantage ses membres longilignes autour de sa nuque, augmentant par la même occasion cette folie qui tonnait dans le fond de ses prunelle. « Si vous contrariez mes plans, je te tuerai la première. »

Et il la lâcha, sèchement, avec violence et sans égard, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard plein de haine, puis se retourna, prêt à partir. La ronde allait se terminer là pour ce soir-là, mais c'était sans compter l'obstination aveuglante qui dictait les valeurs Gryffondor de la jeune fille. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait à coup de grandes enjambés furieuses, la brune s'abaissa vivement pour reprendre sa baguette mais ses pas furent sans doute trop bruyants car ils semblèrent alerter le jeune homme qui se retourna avec cette même vivacité pour constater la scène. La baguette tendue vers lui, elle put constater la surprise dans ses yeux. Elle allait lui faire regretter ses années. Mais alors qu'elle allait jeter un Stupéfix pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir davantage, le jeune homme fut plus rapide.

« Volate Ascendere ! »

La jeune femme fut alors propulsé dans les airs et se heurta lourdement contre le mur. Elle lâcha un cri aigu, inquiétant, avant de s'écrouler à même le sol gelé. Un sol qui ne suffit pas à faire frissonner Hermione tant une douleur lancinante traversait tout le long de son corps.

Et ses derniers souvenirs ne furent que la chaleur du liquide qui se répondait sur l'arrière de sa tête, accompagné par la peur dans le regard de Malfoy et de nombreuses secousses visant à la réveiller. Mais il n'en était rien, ses yeux se fermèrent avec cette voix qui semblait l'appeler, une voix qui devenait murmure alors qu'elle s'effondrait enfin, libre de sa douleur, avec le dernier souvenir de ce souffle qui criait son prénom.

Lorsqu'elle sembla se réveiller, il faisait noir, et elle voyait flou. Ce fut bien perturbant pour la jeune femme car elle ne se rappelait ni être partie dormir ni du fait que sa vue avait été un jour plus horrible qu'à cet instant. Elle fit un effort, essaya de se redresser, mais retomba bien vite contre le matelas dur qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille pour y être déjà passée quelques fois. Une douleur la lança dans tout le bas du dos et elle elle dut bien contre son gré faire entrave à son mal de tête pour écouter ses voix lointaines qui remuaient au fond de la pièce, là où la seule source de lumière coexistait encore avec la nuit.

« Il l'a portée jusqu'ici et… Et je ne savais pas quoi faire, je lui ai donc dit d'attendre à l'extérieur et je vous ai appelé après l'avoir soignée. » Chuchota presque la voix de Pomfresh, d'un air sceptique et inquiet.

« Vous avez bien fait Poppy. » L'accueillit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Minerva Mcgonagall, avec un léger ton inquiet mais résolu. « Faites en sorte que ça ne s'ébruite pas, je vais m'occuper de monsieur Malfoy, le professeur Rogue ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Que ferons nous de Miss Granger? » Demanda alors l'infirmière, curieuse de voir l'enchainement qu'allait prendre les directives.

« Ne lui faites pas mention de ce qui s'est passé. Lui dire que Malfoy l'a attaqué, ne servira qu'à augmenter la crainte des élèves en ces temps si sombres, surtout qu'il semble lui même en état de choque. » Lâcha la voix sa directrice de maison, sûrement avec son air mi-pincé mi-stricte qu'on lui connaissait tant. « Si des souvenirs de la soirée frappent miss Granger à son réveil, ne voyez aucune restriction à lui lancer le charme de l'Oubliette. » Murmura le professeur de métamorphose après quelques secondes de réflexions. « La pauvre petite ainsi que ses amis seront confronté à bien pire bientôt… »

Cela fut son dernier souvenir, un souvenir qui demanda bien des efforts et qui la plongea dans un sommeil profond. Un souvenir qu'elle garda pour elle, et dont elle ne parla jamais.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Ginny était venu la voir le lendemain, elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, rassurant ainsi ses amis mais également Pomfresh, qui ne se vit donc pas obligée de suivre les instructions du professeur Mcgonagall.

Par la suite, et ce deux jours après l'incident, Pomfresh fut contrainte de relâcher une Hermione totalement inquiète quant à la quantité, négligeable en réalité, de cours qu'elle devait rattraper.

Une fois en dehors de cette maudite infirmerie, la jeune femme sût que ses amis ne pouvaient être nulle autre part que dans la Grande Salle commune en vue de l'heure tardive qu'annonçait les faibles rayons du soleil qui réussissaient encore à traverser les grandes fenêtres de Poudlard.

Elle courut presque alors, pressée de rejoindre Ron et Harry et ne fut que plus fière de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle distingua le rouquin et que celui-ci se leva surpris, une cuisse de Poulet en main, courant vers elle et heureux de la revoir, suivi par quelques autres de ses amis, dont Harry.

« Hermione ! »

Des cris, des embrassades, du soulagement.

Hermione, je suis si contente de te revoir parmi nous ! »

« Il n'y a qu'elle pour dégringoler les escaliers comme ça ! » Railla Ron de son manque certain d'humour, tandis qu'Harry lui offrait une tape derrière le dos avant de s'esclaffer à son tour.

Pour toute réponse, ce fut l'effroi qui la submergea lorsqu'elle vit, bien trop tard, Drago passer à quelques centimètres d'elle, non sans laisser son regard parcourir la jeune femme comme pour vérifier quelque chose, et quitter la salle, laissant le froid s'abattre sur elle.

« Hermione devait sûrme… »

Elle n'entendit pas la suite.

 _Hermione »,_ ce soir là, Il l'avait appelé par son prénom.


End file.
